The present invention relates to a double-headed piston type swash plate compressor.
One example of a compressor is a double-headed piston type swash plate compressor including a swash plate that rotates when a rotation shaft rotates and a double-headed piston that reciprocates in a pair of cylinder bores when the swash plate rotates. The double-headed piston compresses fluid in compression chambers that are defined in the two cylinder bores when the double-headed piston reciprocates (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-161173).
In the structure of the above double-headed piston type swash plate compressor, there may be a difference between a coaxiality in each of the two cylinder bores and a coaxiality in the double-headed piston. This causes the double-headed piston to reciprocate with the axis of the double-headed piston misaligned from the axis of the two cylinder bores. In such a case, the double-headed piston and the two cylinder bores may be jammed.
To prevent jamming between the double-headed piston and the two cylinder bores, a sufficient gap may be formed between the head of the double-headed piston and the wall surfaces of the cylinder bores. However, when the gap is widened, fluid easily leaks from the compression chambers and increases loss.
In particular, in the double-headed piston type swash plate compressor that includes a pair of cylinder bores, coaxialities in the two cylinder bores may differ from each other. As a result, jamming easily occurs in the double-headed piston arranged in both of the cylinder bores.